Gator Night Raw
by MizsPeepseekingJericho
Summary: My version of Monday Night Raw...And It's more funny
1. The New Show

**Gator Night Raw**

**Micheal Cole:** Welcome to Gator Night Raw! (Whole bunch of fireworks set off)

**Cole:** And there goes all of our fireworks supply!

**Jim Ross:** We have a great night coming to you today!

(Miz's music hits, and he walks to the ring and picks up a microphone)

**Miz:** I'm the Miz and I'm amazing!

(John Cena's music hits)

**John Cena:** The awesome one, the amazing one...John Cena! And the stupid one, the moron one...The Miz!

(R-Truth's music hits)

**R-Truth:** John Cena...or should I say John Conspiracy. All these little Jimmys and big Jimmys came to see the Conspiracy.

(CM Punk's music hits)

**CM Punk:** R-Truth, you need to go to rehab. And Miz, nice try to change your catchphrase...

(Gator's music hits)

**Gator:** Is it just me or does everyone like interrupting everyone.

**Miz:** Everyone here is either annoying or stupid. And most likely stupid.

**Punk:** I'm trying to tune out here.

(Triple H's music hits)

**Triple H:** Lets make a match right now. The Miz and R-Truth vs John Cena and CM Punk!

**Commercial Break.**

Out of nowhere Cena Attitude Adjusts Truth. Miz clotheslines Cena out of the ring. And then Punk GTS's Miz to win the match.

**Cole:** Hey! That was a cheat match! Cena was the legal man! How did Punk win!

**Jerry Lawler:** Shut up, Cole.

(Cole goes into the ring, picks up a microphone and asks the ref:)

**Cole:** Cena was the legal man! How did Punk win!

**Referee:** Shut up, Cole.

**Commercial Break.**

**Lawler:** Is it just me or are the commercial breaks very frequent?

(Out of the blue, it shows the locker room. Chavo Guerrero is chasing Hornswoggle)

**Chavo:** You little leprechaun! I'll get you!

**Lawler:** Chavo hasn't faced anyone good in ten years! I don't even think Chavo is even a wrestler!

**Cole:** I think Chavo should be in the hall of fame!

**Lawler:** You think Carlito should be in the hall of fame!

**Cole:** Guess what? I got a nice speech that all the fans'll love to see!

(Everyone boos)

**Cole:** I'M THE FACE OF THE WWE! SWAGGER WAS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME! IN FACT I'M GONNA TELL YOU A STORY! ONCE THERE WAS A YOUNG CO...

**Commercial Break.**

**Cole:** AND THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT ON TV!

**J.R:** Okay, let's just get to the match now...

(Carlito's music hits)

**Lawler:** Speaking of drug addicts...I don't even know why Carlito's here!

(Security guards chase Carlito)

(Rey Mysterio's music hits)

(Alberto Del Rio's music hits)

_Sorry you can't hear this match, because Del Rio just made it boring..._

**Del Rio:** I JUST BEAT REY MYSTERIO FOR THE THIRD TIME!

**Crowd:** WHAT!

**Del Rio:** I'm gonna tell you a story about my awesomeness!

**Crowd:** WHAT!

**Del Rio:** STOP WITH THE WHATS!

**Crowd:** WHAT!

**Del Rio:** Last time...STOP WITH THE WHATS!

**Crowd:** WHAT!

**Del Rio:** HOLY CRAP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU MINDLESS DWEEBS! I CAN GO OVER THERE, BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOUR KIDS AND THE DO THE SAME TO YOU...

**Commercial Break.**

(Security guards break up a fight between Del Rio and a fan)

**J.R:** I think that's a pink slip.

**Lawler:** I think I would know what it would be like at Capitol Punishment...

(Lawler dazes off)

**People:** MR. PRESIDENT! MR. PRESIDENT!

**Obama:** Yes, you.

(Cole pulls out a gun and starts shooting at the President, but every single bullet misses.)

**Obama:** That's just pathetic. You didn't even put your ski mask on right...

(Lawler zones out...)

**Cole:** What the heck was that!

**End of show.**

**Lawler:** Okay! It's the end of the show!

**Cole:** HEY! You still didn't tell me why...

(Cole is cut off)


	2. Miz's Power

**GATOR NIGHT RAW 2**

Micheal Cole:** W**elcome to Gator Night Raw and it's going to be exciting tonight! We got some great matches, like Chavo v.s Hornswoggle in a Tuxedo Match! And for our main event, The awesome one! The Miz v.s John Cena!

Jerry Lawler: Very big sentence for such a little Cole...

Jim Ross: Lawler, Why do you have to make fun of Cole every way you can?

Cole: Yeah! J.R is right! You should respect me!

Lawler And J.R: Shut up, Cole!

(Triple H's music hits)

Triple H: Oh, I forgot to tell you about your match tonight! And all the way from SmackDown...It's Kane!

Cole: WHAAAAAAT! I'm a COMMENTATOR!

(Lawler is laughing)

**Commercial Break.**

(Chavo's music hits)

Everyone: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Hornswoggles music hits)

Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!

Chavo Guerrero: Oh, COME ON! He's a leprechaun!

_It was a pathetic match. Chavo lost._

Lawler: I've never seen a man more embarrassed by a midget

(Hornswoggle is celebrating. Chavo runs and hits him in the back of the head with a chair)

(HBK's music hits. He runs to the ring, Sweet Chin Musics Chavo and grabs the microphone)

Shawn Micheals: Wow, It's good to be back!

(Hornswoggle gets up and he picks up the microphone)

Hornswoggle: Ghghjgjhghjhhjfddt!

(HBK Chin Musics Hornswoggle)

HBK: And I love doing that!

Lawler: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell the WWE Universe...The King Of The Ring Tournament is today!

(Triple H's music hits again)

Triple H: Hey, Shawn. Nice to see you again. Also, next week is the King Of The Ring Tournament, so Jerry gave you false information.

**Commercial Break.**

(Kane's music hits)

(Cole walks out pathetically, looking like he was already smashed by Kane)

(The bell rings and Kane completely smashed Cole, chokeslammed him through a table and a chair and body slammed him through an announce table)

(Undertaker's music hits. He tombstones Kane and throws Cole's lifeless body onto Kane and Cole won)

Lawler: (Groans) Well, Cole's gonna be bragging so much when he comes out of the hospital...

J.R: When the stretcher takes Cole away, I wanna tell you about the Top 25 Braggers!

25 Umaga

24 Mr. Amazing

23 Jack Swagger

22 John Morrison

21 The Rock

20 John Cena

19 Triple H

18 Shawn Micheals

17 Wade Barrett

16 Vickie Guerrero

15 Eddie Guerrero

14 Micheal Cole

13 Chavo Guerrero

12 Edge

11 Vince McMahon

10 Mr. Perfect

9 William Regal

8 Bret Hart

7 Rick Rude

6 Christian

5 Chris Jericho

4 Stone Cold Steve Austin

3 Alberto Del Rio

2 The Miz

1 CM Punk

J.R: And that's a good list!

**Commercial Break.**

Lawler: This is gonna be exciting! The Miz versus John Cena!

(Miz's music hits)

Miz: I'm obviously gonna win this match! Cause I'm The Miz! And I'm...

(John Cena's music hits)

(The bell rings)

John Cena went to go Attitude Adjust Miz when Miz speared Cena to win the match)

Lawler: Whoa! That was exciting!

J.R: Well, that's the end of the show! Good bye!

**End Of Show.**

**So what's gonna happen now? What will Edge do to The Miz about his stolen finisher? Will Cole be back? Will Miz get his title shot? We'll see on the next time I update!**


End file.
